


Y al mirar las cosas imposibles nos cambiamos los dos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin se olvida a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y al mirar las cosas imposibles nos cambiamos los dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para el AI de La Marca de Nimueh@lj. Post-finale.

Merlin se olvida a sí mismo.

 

*

 

Las primeras décadas pasan terriblemente despacio. Apenas se mueve de allí. Apenas envejece. Camelot florece, la reina muere, las guerras comienzan. Y poco a poco, Albión se les escapa de entre los dedos.

 

*

 

No es del todo cierto. Merlin olvida. Merlin se hace olvidar. 

 

*

 

Hay algo de familiar en el hijo del tabernero. No sabe identificarlo, pero hace que se le revuelva el estómago y sus manos tiemblan contra las piedras del suelo a la salida, vomita hasta quedarse vacío y las uñas se le llenan de barro. 

No tendrá más de diecisiete años, y el cabello de Merlin ya canea. Atlético y con las mejillas marcadas. Cuando le atiende, Merlin tarda una eternidad en responder. Gira la taza entre sus dedos con nerviosismo, y el muchacho le pregunta de nuevo. A pesar de la educación, Merlin ve un mohín de condescendencia en sus ojos y eso es suficiente para que una sonrisa se cuele entre sus labios, sin saber por qué. 

Lo recordará años más tarde, cuando la magia se desvanezca y sólo quede él. Otra vez él. Y se hará olvidar de nuevo.

 

*

 

Con el paso del tiempo las religiones se vuelven un mero eco, y a los niños se les cuenta en la cuna, las historias de los monstruos y los dragones. Las leyendas cambian de persona en persona y de generación en generación, los nuevos dioses las adoptan y aparecen arrugas en la comisura de sus labios si alguien menciona Excalibur. 

 

*

 

El soldado se inclina frente a él. El casco oculta sus facciones pero hay un brillo furioso en su mirada. Merlin podría salir de allí fácilmente. Podría chasquear los dedos y convertir aquello en un paraje de humo. Se ríe sin fuerzas y alza una mano llena de sangre que el soldado detiene con un golpe de espada antes de que abandone su abdomen. 

Merlin tose sangre, saborea metálico, y lo reconoce bajo la barba y bajo la armadura, como cientos de veces antaño, pero apenas alcanza a decir su nombre antes de notar el filo de la espada en su garganta. 

 

*

 

Es divertido (no, no realmente). Merlin no puede morir. O quizá no le dejen morir. 

 

*

 

Pasa cerca de cinco décadas en una pequeña casa frente al lago. A la orilla se forma un diminuto poblado de pescadores. Doscientos años y Merlin es incapaz de pescar más allá de una piedra, y con ayuda. 

En ocasiones distingue una figura femenina en la orilla, ropa de campesina y cabello azabache recogido en una trenza. Nunca se hablan, y Merlin no está seguro de que Morgana le recuerde. 

Sospecha que, como él, como Arthur, no les está permitido perecer.

 

*

 

En ocasiones son amigos. 

Eso es extraño. 

*

 

En ocasiones, con mucho tiempo de por medio, Merlin descubre una y otra vez a qué sabe la piel de Arthur y se llaman por nombres distintos. Se marcan para no olvidarse, Arthur no sabe hasta qué punto, y Merlin prefiere no pensar en ello. 

 

*

 

Morgana y él se matan un par de veces, para no perder la costumbre. Amanecen sin heridas y toman café de puchero. Bromean que le cede su locura poco a poco, y cuanto más cuerda está ella, más vacío está él. 

Es gracioso. 

Ja. 

 

*

 

Albion no necesita ser salvado ni una sola vez. No hay grandes amenazas, ni batallas épicas. Hay hombres haciéndose con pequeñas porciones de tierra y construyendo y reconstruyendo sobre terrenos sagrados, matándose como siempre, y la magia no es necesaria ni una sola vez.

 

*

 

Merlin juega a las monedas. Es tan sólo un niño mal alimentado y con una camisa raída, pero sus dedos se mueven rápido y el cabello largo, sucio, cubre unas orejas enormes. Encandila a las jovencitas y escandaliza a los nobles. Las monedas se deslizan entre sus dedos con voluntad propia, flotan sobre su palma y desaparecen con un guiño. Las que no roba, se las lanzan.

A él le acompaña su esposa (Merlin supone que lo es). Ella aplaude entusiasmada y él se yergue soberbio y cuadra la mandíbula, tratando de descifrarle. Merlin le ve a contraluz y desencajado. _Deberías llevas una espada_. Le mira con disgusto y con algo más, como cada vez. 

_Una espada, una capa, una cota de malla._

_Deberías reconocerme._

Ella es guapa, no tendrá más de dieciséis años. Le caen los bucles morenos en la frente y en las mejillas y Merlin le cede una de las monedas que hace aparecer bajo su pañuelo. 

—Un obsequio para la dama. 

Le guiña un ojo y ésta se sonroja, acepta el regalo con cautela. Él podría acercarse, y Merlin está deseando que lo haga. Lo nota por toda la piel, la impaciencia, la sangre agolpándose contra sus tímpanos. 

—No me mire así, no dirá que le asustan un par de trucos —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Ni siquiera es magia. Es un ladrón, es un farsante. Podría hacer magia si quisiera, podría robarle a Arthur su vida una y otra vez. 

Y sin embargo se alejan entre la multitud, y Merlin recoge su taburete. 

Quizá vaya a Francia, después. Quizá vaya lejos. 

 

*

 

Todo con todo, Merlin pierde cuenta de sus vidas, y echando la vista atrás, no cree que ninguna sea memorable. 

 

*

 

Le cuesta reconocerle esta vez. Tienen la misma edad, la misma estatura, y les diferencia el género. Merlin le vende un sombrero, y ella dice: _Merlin, como el mago_ y se ríe bajo, como es apropiado. Merlin permanece muy quieto durante un segundo, porque le roza la mano y es eléctrico.

—Annabelle, ¿verdad?

Nota la garganta seca y se siente un estúpido por no haberlo notado antes, porque está todo ahí, esa nobleza bobalicona bajo la sonrisa, el aire presuntuoso con el que habla y se mueve, algo de incompleto en su mirada, algo furioso y escondido. 

—Señorita —corrige ella. 

_No puedes referirte a mí así._

—Discúlpeme, milady. Mil perdones, milady —exagera la pronunciación y hace una reverencia tras el mostrador. Se golpea contra uno de los cajones y sacude la mano en el aire, musitando improperios. 

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y recoge la caja con su sombrero. 

—No parece un gran mago, después de todo.   
—El mejor —grita y la escucha reírse mientras abandona la tienda.

La persigue con la mirada, el contoneo suave de su falda y el pelo lacio que se retira del cuello para arreglarse el abrigo. Sería apropiado; flores, dulces, quizá hablar de historias de caballería, Merlin sabe muchas de esas, y algunas incluso acaban bien. 

 

*

 

Arthur muere por causas naturales, una vez. Es la última que Merlin se promete que olvidará. 

Se encuentran casi en la vejez. Arthur ha tenido una vida, ha tenido familia y todo lo que se merece. Merlin no ha tenido absolutamente nada hasta encontrarle, y cuando lo hace apenas tienen dos años. Por alguna razón es ésta la que le lleva al borde, el sentarse a verle morir de nuevo. Le desgarra por dentro y sabe que le hace daño cuando le aprieta la mano, aunque Arthur no lo diga. 

_No te vayas, no te vayas._

Tiene la piel arrugada pero resulta de todo menos frágil. Por primera vez en años, Merlin nota un hechizo en la punta de la lengua, algo bulléndole desde la boca del estómago. Arthur deja escapar una carcajada desgastada, y Merlin aprieta los labios espera mientras cierra los ojos, mientras su respiración se detiene. Se muerde la lengua hasta notar el tinte metálico de la sangre. Dos años no son nada comparados con decenas de vidas, y a la vez son todo. 

Deja escapar una respiración muy lenta, que se transforma demasiado rápido en arena en su garganta, en sollozos contenidos. Las convulsiones se agarran a su pecho sin remedio, lo anclan a su silla durante horas, y quiere olvidar, quiere olvidar tantas cosas que se quedaría vacío, que sería tan sólo una cáscara.

 

*

 

Morgana lo recupera en algún punto entre Bristol y una tienda de vinilos. Le arrastra a conciertos, se corta el pelo a la altura de los hombros y fuma más que habla. Finge que _The Who_ es lo mejor que ha dado esa generación, pero cuando están solos tararea _The Sweet_ sin descanso, mientras prepara té y con el cigarrillo colgando de los labios, con el pelo recogido de mala manera. Es la primera vez que se ríe en mucho tiempo, cuando Morgana le pasa el cigarrillo y _oh, my dreams are getting so strange, I’d like to tell you everything I see_. Es una pésima cantante, como le informa acto seguido, y ella le golpea con fuerza en el brazo. 

 

*

 

Una vez se lo confiesa. Han bebido demasiado, una de tantas en las últimas décadas. Merlin se prometió hace tiempo no esperar a Arthur.

—Ni una sola vez ha sabido quién soy. 

Se le escapa como un susurro y Morgana le apoya la cabeza en el hombro.

—Eso no importa demasiado —contesta, al cabo de unos minutos. 

Y Merlin puede entender eso, pero no hace que duela menos. 

Morgana nunca lo buscó, cree que prefiere no hacerlo, y Merlin sabe que hay una cicatriz que no se cerrará en mucho tiempo y en la que prefiere no pensar. Entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y le da un beso en la sien, ella ronronea y se estira en el suelo, se retuerce como un gato. 

 

*

 

Arthur le atropella con su bicicleta. 

Es una porquería de comienzo. 

 

*

 

Merlin nota las piedras clavándose en su espalda antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluido el dolor acuciante en su tobillo derecho y en el torso. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber qué le espera y gruñe en anticipación. 

Se sienta con dificultad y se frota las costillas. Sus libros han quedado esparcidos por el suelo y es posible que su flanco derecho haga juego con su gorro morado. Se fuerza en mantener la mirada baja el mayor tiempo posible, porque hace años, _años_ , y está demasiado cansado, el mero pensamiento hace que se le agarroten todos los músculos. 

—No pasa nada, supongo que no necesitaba estos huesos —y, cuando levanta el rostro, Arthur le devuelve la mirada, aún subido en su bici. 

Merlin traga saliva, de repente todo duele más, todo es más real. Le tiende una mano que Arthur no coge, y él frunce el ceño y se fuerza a que su voz no tiemble. 

—No es que sea un experto en este tipo de protocolo, pero supongo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ayudarme a levantarme.

Recibe silencio por respuesta. Arthur está blanco, se aferra a los manillares de su bicicleta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Merlin ladea el rostro y se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua. “Oye...” comienza, excepto que es lo único que consigue, antes de que Arthur salga corriendo. 

Merlin parpadea, le ve perderse en la carretera. Al intentar levantarse su tobillo se queja y él se muerde el interior de la mejilla. 

—Gilipollas.

 

*

 

No le cuesta curarse, pero está oxidado. Está más oxidado de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sabe trucos de cartas, trucos para hacer aparecer monedas de la nada y para encender la chimenea antigua de su piso. El resto aparece cuando es necesario, la magia antigua se pierde en los recovecos de su memoria y aparece en susurros tan sólo cuando toca fondo. Un esguince y unos cuantos rasguños no deberían llevarle más de dos minutos, pero le llevan casi una hora. 

De vez en cuando recuerda la expresión de Arthur al mirarle y sacude la cabeza. “Menudo subnormal”, es casi como al principio. 

El maldito destino.

Se duerme en el sofá, con una aspirina al lado de su vaso y una manta que le tapa los pies.

 

*

 

Alguien aporrea su puerta a las cuatro de la madrugada. Merlin se despierta al segundo golpe y se hiela los pies hasta la mirilla. 

Arthur espera al otro lado, calado hasta los huesos y abrazándose los costados. Merlin duda durante unos segundos frente a la puerta, y no se decide hasta que Arthur se gira para marcharse. El crujido de la puerta le detiene en seco, y Merlin se balancea en el sitio, con las manos escondidas en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Es un poco tarde, pero puedo darte los datos de mi seguro —que parece menos amenazador que llamar a la policía, o salir con un bate. Merlin ha combatido en guerras, seguro que puede manejar un bate.

Arthur le observa con detenimiento y sin mediar palabra, y su expresión cae como una losa sobre él. Sus manos se aferran a la tela de la sudadera y aprieta los dientes, y _lo sabe_ , reconoce esa expresión, porque la ha tenido otras tantas veces en su propio rostro y le ha envenenado durante años. 

Finalmente reacciona, agacha la cabeza y su voz sale sin fuerzas. 

—Puedes... Puedes pasar. Si quieres. 

Estúpido. Parece sacar a Arthur de su trance, que cierra los puños con fuerza y tiene la mirada vidriosa.

—No sé lo que me has hecho —y le tiembla la voz, escupe las palabras—. No sé lo que me has hecho, pero quiero que lo deshagas. 

Merlin es incapaz de moverse del pasillo mientras se aleja, de repente vacío, sin fuerzas más que para gritar su nombre.

 

*

 

A Morgana le parecería gracioso. _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_. Morgana tiene ese tipo de sentido del humor psicótico.

 

*

 

Merlin lo acorrala cerca de una cafetería, y Arthur le esquiva en cuanto le ve, se echa la capucha a la cabeza y camina todo lo rápido que puede. Acaba por empujarle contra la pared y la gente les mira. Le sujeta del abrigo contra los ladrillos anaranjados y a Arthur no le costaría demasiado desembarazarse de él, tiene años de práctica, y sin embargo permite que le sostenga allí y traga saliva despacio.

Merlin da un paso atrás y sacude la cabeza. Hay algo espeso entre ellos, algo que hace que le cueste moverse, separarse de Arthur.

—Te invito a un café. 

 

*

 

—Recuerdo el lago —dice, y arrastra cierto rencor. 

Recuerda el lago, y el frío, temblar en brazos de Merlin. Recuerda retazos de otras vidas, vidas completas, aprisionadas en una mente diminuta, en un cuerpo que no debería dar más de sí, que ha sido un Rey y ahora no es nada. “¿Y cómo debo reaccionar, Merlin? Dímelo tú”, dice furioso y sostiene la taza de té con manos temblorosas. 

—Te he visto morir más veces que siglos llevo aquí, Arthur, ¿cómo crees que debo reaccionar yo?

_Te he visto matarme._ Nota el tajo en la garganta, nota la sangre caliente recorriéndole entero.

Arthur aprieta los labios, ambos se estudian en silencio. Es Merlin el que sonríe de medio lado, como si le costase una vida. 

—Lo siento —y después de una pausa—. Te he echado de menos. 

Y Arthur respira hondo y luego hace una floritura con la mano. 

—Por supuesto que me has echado de menos, sólo Dios sabe cómo has sobrevivido _siglos_ con esa deficiencia tuya. 

 

*

 

Se buscan con urgencia al entrar en el piso. Arthur arde contra su piel, y es real, mucho más real que cualquier otra cosa que Merlin haya tenido hasta ahora, que haya vivido hasta ahora. Jadean y Arthur le muerde el labio inferior cuando se separan, gruñe _Merlin_ contra su garganta y tiene los labios rojos. Le mira y murmura su nombre y le reconoce, se desgastan la piel durante horas, hasta que no les queda voz dentro y se amoldan el uno contra el otro, enredados en las sábanas. 

 

*

 

Arthur es él. Es diferente, pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota petulante, con otros veinte Arthur correteando por su cabeza ahora, la maraña de recuerdos que vuelven en oleadas. Merlin no le envidia en absoluto.

 

*

 

Se supone que salvarán Gran Bretaña. 

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Merlin —es difícil tomarle en serio. Lleva tirantes. 

Tacha lo que estaba escribiendo y retuerce el papel en una bola. La lanza con precisión y Merlin pone los ojos en blanco cuando le golpea en la frente. 

—El Rey del Pasado y Futuro. Te has manchado de crema en la barbilla —hace un par de horas, de hecho. Merlin ha aprendido a tener paciencia. 

Sonríe condescendiente y Arthur se apresura a limpiarse con una servilleta. 

Le recorre de arriba a abajo con la mirada, el pelo revuelto y la camisa perfectamente planchada, esos tirantes horrendos como si aún no fuera capaz de vestirse solo. Se reclina en el asiento y Merlin distingue cada línea de sus músculos, cada pequeña arruga en la comisura de sus labios y en sus ojos cuando sonríe. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permite no olvidar ni un solo detalle.


End file.
